Oh, Mamma!
by jennylovestowrite
Summary: Hermione panics when her daughter, Rose, confides her new found love interests to her.     A/N: This is VERY alternate universe.
1. Prolouge

_A/N: I know that this chapter is extremely short! However, there wasn't too much I could say in the prologue without giving away the rest of the story. But I am alreayd working on Chapter One, and have the rest of the story outline. I hope to get the rest of it up as soon as humanly possible. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

"_Dear Mum, _

_This year is going to be great! I never realized how many boys there were in my close vicinity until just now, and the only thing I can just say is - wow! _

_There's James, he is the most fabulous quidditch player. I have never seen someone play quite like him. There have been rumors that it must be hereditary because his dad played well, but well, that's another story. _

_Then there is Hugo, who never fails to make me, or anyone else for that matter, laugh. He is the class goof. Whenever he doesn't know something, he just makes a joke about it and gets everyone to laughing, even the Professors, which, as I'm sure you know, is quite a feat. _

_Last, but most certainly not least, is Scorpius. While he stays away from quidditch, and doesn't ever say enough to make anyone laugh, because he keeps to himself, there is just something about him that makes me smile. _

_There isn't much to else to say, at least yet, with school only barley starting, but hopefully, by the time that I am home for Christmas holiday, there will be much more for me to tell you. _

_Love, _

_Rose_

Hermione smiled as she gently set down the letter. This time of the year had always been so hard for her. Even though Rose was in her seventh year, it didn't mean that it made it any easier for her to accept the fact that her little girl wasn't quite so little anymore. It was even harder for her to believe that this would be the last year Rose would be at Hogwarts, and once she left for summer holiday this time, she wouldn't be going back and would be heading out into the world to start her life as an adult.

The only thing that slightly concerned her was the fact that Rose seemed to have fallen for all three of these boys, and while she had gone to school with them for seven years, there was no telling what would happen, especially since she was as old as she was.

_My little girl is growing up, _she thought to herself.


	2. Honey, Honey

A/N: Here it is! I promised I would have it soon! Hopefully I will be able to make the chapters longer later. Right now, while the ideas are fresh, I want to get them written, and then after the whole story is posted, I'll edit each chapter and make it longer. Hope you enjoy reading! And don't forget to review!

* * *

"Mum!" shouted Rose Granger as she practically leapt off the Hogwarts train and into her mother's arms. She didn't care that she was seventeen and was acting like a small child. She and her mother had always had a very close relationship and being apart was hard on them both.

"I missed you so much," Hermione told her, hugging her tightly.

Together, they apperated back home. Once they had gotten there and were settled comfortably, Hermione decided to break the ice.

"So, Rose," she started. "In all of the letters that you have sent, you have done nothing but almost write non-stop about these three boys. Don't you think that you are getting yourself into too much, to fast? I mean, three boys… and you are all so young…"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, Mum. Don't be ridiculous. So far, there hasn't been _any _improvements, no matter what I try. I've at least been able to talk to James and Hugo, but I don't think Scorpius even knows that I'm alive."

"Is he the one that you like best? This Scorpius fellow?"

"Mum! No one talks like that anymore. But yes, he is the most intriguing to me. I think it's mainly because he's the only one who I haven't really gotten to talk to yet."

"So tell me more about them. What are they like? Other than what you've told me, of course. About their families, would I know any of them?"

She shrugged. "You might. Well, James's father, I'm sure you've at least heard of him if nothing else. His dad's name is Harry Potter. You know, the guy who vanished that whole, whatever his name was?"

Hermione choked.

Rose didn't seem to notice however, and kept going.

"Then Hugo's dad, he's Ron Weasley. I just know that he was friend's with Mr. Potter and helped, or something like that. He has a huge family, like Mr. Weasley has about 6 brothers and sisters or something, although one of them died in the big war thing. From what the professors say, Hugo gets his humor from him.

Hermione still hadn't quite recovered from hearing Harry's name, and the minute she heard Ron's, her choking got worse.

"Scorpius, well, I told you that he has blond hair, but it's the lightest hair you've ever seen, I promise. He's also really pale too. I've heard the professors say that he looks just like his dad, Draco Malfoy. Apparently he was on the other side during the war, but at the last minute, he decided to change sides, and helped the others. I think that's why he keeps to himself, Scorpius, I mean. from all the hidden secrets and issues, nobody really trusts him, I guess since his dad changed sides and all."

Hermione was seriously in distress at this point. She couldn't believe it. She had to have been hearing things. There was no way that Rose had just mentioned that she had crushes on Harry Potter's son, Ron Weasley's son, AND Draco Malfoy's son. It just wasn't possible.

Once she had collected herself, she decided to make sure.

"You didn't just say, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, did you?"

"Aren't you paying attention, Mum? Geez, you're starting to act like Scorpius. You asked me to tell you about them, and I did."

"Rose, honey, I think there's something that I need to tell you."


	3. Mamma Mia

A/N: As promised, here is the third chapter. As I have said before, I am trying to write as fast as I can, and then come back later and edit the chapters to be longer, fuller and make more sense. However, this seems to be a great route to go to see if anyone actually likes the story before I go through all of that. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Rose screeched. She had never had so much disdain for her mother. Ever.

Hermione could do nothing but hand her head.

"Unfortunately, I am serious. However, there isn't much that I can do about it at the moment. It wasn't something that I wanted to keep from you to be cruel, but because I didn't think that it was really something that you needed to know. However, now that I realize how serious the situation really is, I knew that I couldn't keep it from you any longer."

"It's not the keeping it from me part that has me so upset!" Rose yelled. "It's the principle behind the matter. 'Rose, don't get involved with too many boys at once. You're still young'", she mimicked.

"Maybe I want you to learn from my mistakes," was all that Hermione was able to say. She was truly at a loss for words.

"In what way? So that I wouldn't screw my way through school?"

For the first time in her life, Hermione slapped her daughter.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Regardless of how you feel about what happened in my past, it doesn't give you any right to talk to me that way. I am still your mother, whether you like it or not!"

"Or not is the right response! You're horrible and I can't believe you!"

Rose rushed to her room and slammed the door so hard that everything that was up on the walls shook with the force.

She didn't know what to do. Her daughter hated her, though she probably had good reason to, and for the first time in her life, she was truly stumped as to what to do.

She was deep in thought with how she should proceed from where when she heard a loud banging at the door.

Sighing, she went over to answer it. Even in the wizarding world it was considered rude for people to just apperate inside your house.

She gasped in shock as her two best friends, Ginny and Luna, stood on the doorstep waiting to be invited inside.

After a few moments pause, Luna said, "Aren't you going to invite us in? Or are we all going to sit out here for the rest of the afternoon?"

Hermione began to apologize.

"I'm sorry. Please, please come in. Sorry. Rose and I just had a fight, she's barricaded herself up in her room, and I'm not sure what to do about."

Ginny shrugged. "She'll tire of it sooner or later, everyone goes through it. I know I certainly did."

Hermione and Luna kind of looked at each other, as they had both been only children, they didn't' catch meaning that Ginny was getting at.

"My brothers would tease me mercilessly. So I would go to my room, put a hex on the doorknob and just try to let them come in. there were some pretty funny results, and Mum and Dad didn't care for it too much, but after awhile, I just kind of grew out of it."

Hermione shook her head. "It wasn't anything like that." She sighed.

"I told Rose about her father today. Something I had never told anyone, including the two of you, and now she hates me."

"Why?" the both asked together.

"Let me just start from the beginning."

They settled themselves comfortably on the sofa and Hermione offered them refreshments before she began to talk.

"Well, you both obviously know that I had her when I was quite young."

They nodded.

"But what I didn't mention was the fact that, well, I was never quite sure exactly who her father was."

Ginny and Luna were only able to stare at her.

"I know, I know," she continued on. "It was something you never would have suspected of me, right? To be perfectly honest, it was something I never would have suspected of myself, either. That's kind of why I never told anyone exactly what was going on."

Ginny shook her head. "That wasn't what we meant at all! We were just surprised, that's all. You know that we are your best friends and only want what's best for you."

Luna, who had always been known to just speak her mine, regardless of what anyone else thought, was the one to ask, "Well, if you don't know who her father is, do you at least know who it could be?"

Hermione gave a laugh, that everyone, including herself, knew was fake.

"I do. But that doesn't really mean I want to talk about it."

Ginny shook her head, again. "Hermione! We are your best friends. You were just telling us how all this is going on, but you won't tell us? Why? Is it that horrible?"

"Not necessarily, but you might think that I am when you hear about it."

"Just tell us already."

She took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"Her father is one of three. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or Ron, your brother Ginny."

They just continued to stare at her.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"We heard you alright," Ginny said. "But I don't see what the big deal is."

"I just said her father could be your brother! She could be your niece!"

"I know, but it isn't the worst thing in the world. I mean, everyone knew the two of you had a thing for each other."

"So you don't have a single idea? I mean, there isn't one that you suspect a little more than the other?" Luna asked.

"Not really. It was during the summer, and it all happened so fast, that by the time I found out I was pregnant… well, it could have been any of them."

"You do have yourself a problem," Ginny and Luna said together.

"Mamma mia!" all three of them at the same time.


End file.
